Wammy's House Post-Room
by Kye Above
Summary: Crack. In a room located in Wammy's House, various children leave Post-It notes for the others to read. Near falls out of his emotionless state, becomes a crossdresser and has BB for a Pen Pal, Mello is often left in confusion over many things, Matt is tormented by a girl, things are set on fire, and Kira is mocked like yesterday's news. And Roger is taking it all quite well.
1. The Empty Room

**Just a little something I wrote up in under an hour. I think it might be fun to continue.**

* * *

_In Wammy's House, there is an empty room. It is located in the boarding area of the House. It's always been like that ever since any child or worker currently at the house can remember. Most don't care about it, it's just a room after all, but those that are curious are too scared to ask Roger, who would be the most likely to know._

_The room is not at all forbidden to enter and has been used for multiple things over the years. A place to be alone, to cry, to do things without your roommate seeing you, playing and all sorts of other things. But no one ever left even a scrap of paper behind. So it came as a mild surprise when somebody did leave behind a piece of paper, a sticky note to be exact. You couldn't believe what this started without seeing it for yourself._

What exactly is up with this room? There's something eerie about it once you think about it, don't you think? I'd like to know others thoughts on the matter.

/

It is weird, I guess. I never really thought about it until now though. What could be the reason for it being empty? - Mello

/

Could it be that someone died here? - Otti

/

I've heard passing mentions by some of the longer term residents of someone called Alternative that killed him/herself. Maybe he/she killed him/herself in this room - Coe

/

Don't be silly Coe! If it was this Alternative person that killed...themself here, then the longer term residents wouldn't be scratching their heads as well. And what's up with your inability to name Alternative as a boy or a girl? -Trista

/

I don't know what Alternative was. I thought boy at first, but I think I saw a picture and they looked like a girl - Coe

/

A was a boy, but was a very convincing crossdresser. And he didn't die in this room for sure. No he died in **your **bedroom Coe. - Mello

/

Now I know why Coe refuses to go back to his room. I wondered why he would decide to room with me, but this also explains it as well. He must believe I can protect him from Mello - Near

/

Oh, so that's where he is! Tell him that I hope he sleeps well tonight - Mello

/

You could have told me that in person - Near

/

But that would mean having to actually talk to you. This is much easier - Mello

/

Oh my! After four years, Mello and Near finally find a way of communicating with each other without Mello having to be within ten feet of Near, the ruff minimum distance they have to be for Mello to get angry with Near for no other reason than his existence!

Also has anyone else felt a strange 'presence' in this room recently. I'm not really talking ghosts, but more like your being watched? - Matt

/

Hmm, maybe we'll be able to repair the 'bond' we lost all those years ago. Oh that would be a thing for the Oddities Books.

And yes, it does feel strange when you walk into the room now. Roger probably set up cameras for some unknown reason. I could be wrong though, and I'm hoping that I'm not.

Also, you used the wrong 'your' Matt. It's supposed to be 'you're' - Near

/

Near I ain't caring about your proper grammar. GFY - Matt

/

GFY? I do not understand - Near

/

Now I do, after asking Linda.  
I'm pretty sure one can't possibly do what you told me I should do - Near

/

Are you in any way insulted? :) - Matt

/

No. I don't have the emotional capacity to feel insulted - Near

/

Damn - Matt

/

Wow, you two. I can only imagine what it would be like if you had actually been talking. It would probably have been a disaster. And that's coming from me of all people! - Mello

/

I have to agree with Mello. That was a lengthy note conversation. And yes Matt, it does feel like we're being watched. It just adds to the mystery of the room, which I am now determined to solve.  
We've gotten very off topic from it...

Oh and Near - cut the whole 'I'm emotionless' crap. I know you're just messing with us - Trista

/

Oh so you've seen through my act! Finally, someone does! Now I can stop after all these years.

Also, I can tell we're going to make a habit of leaving notes in this place. - Near

_And so began the 'Empty Room Posting' Era of Wammy's House._


	2. Secrets and The Obvious Revealed

**I've decided that each chapter is a single day, one after another unless otherwise specified.**

**This one isn't as funny in my eyes, but hopefully it passes.**

* * *

_A child of the House creeped through the halls, careful to not step on the places he knew would creak loudly. Post-it note in hand, he finally made it to the empty room. With a wirily smile, he turned the handle and opened the door, basking in the cool air it let loose. He noticed the group of notes and read every single one of them, chuckling quietly. He placed his new post beside the old ones, wrote down his message and left the room._

It seems I've started something, for which I am amused.

Maybe with our combined efforts we will be able to solve the Mystery of the Empty Room, or at least gain the courage to ask Roger about it.

/

We should get more kids into this! Spread the word everyone!

Also, to the above, sign your name next time. -Trista

/

We should come up with a name for our group - Otti

/

Coe suggested 'The Investigators of the Empty Room'

Improving on his suggestion, I've come up with 'The Children of the Empty Room'. - Near

/

That doesn't sound too bad! - Trista

/

It sounds stupid, but okay - Mello

/

It works.

It sounds better then 'The Investigators of the Empty Room'.

Something about that sounds off. - Matt

/

I think it's perfect. It tells we're not just investigating the Room, but all that we're using it for other things. Mainly posting silly notes - Otti

/

Okay, we're 'The Children of the Empty Room' Membership Required.

Now, Near. How's our little Coe doing? - Mello

/

Still won't come out of my room. You really shouldn't have wrote what you did. It may have been true, but the kid is freaked out his mind now. - Near

/

You don't seem like the kind of person to care, so what gives? - Mello

/

Look at the bottom of yesterday's notes. - Trista

/

Near's been...**FAKING IT?!** - Mello

/

It sure seemed that way to me. And I was right. - Trista

/

*Badly Drawn Smiley Face* - Near

/

Oh man, we were trolled all this time! - Matt

/

I'm going to kill him! - Mello

/

Mission unsuccessful. Near, Coe and Linda barricaded the door. I suspect that they also escaped through the window. Dammit - Mello

/

I wonder if we can get Linda to join us in our investigation - Trista

/

I'll consider it. - Linda

/

It would be great if Linda joined! - Coe

/

Mello, if you kill me, you'll go against one of Mother's Rules.

'Rule # 1 - No matter how much you want to, don't kill each other' - Near

/

Mother is dead! Now come out from wherever you're hiding, you dumb blond! - Mello

/

Mother? Blond? No….. -Trista

/

Near's blond? I always thought he was albino…

Also…..**ARE MELLO AND NEAR BROTHERS?!** - Otti

/

We're half brothers. We share a mother.

Why would anyone think I was albino? I just a platinum blond with myopia with who doesn't like sunlight or wearing glasses

Also, Mello, you may not believe me, but it really hurts that you want to kill me. As have many other times - Near

/

I don't care what you feel. I want you dead more than I ever have before. Where are you?! - Mello

/

I cry myself to sleep sometimes.

/

WHERE ARE YOU?! - Mello

/

Not telling! - Near

/

You're have to come out eventually and I will be waiting for you. With some form of torture device! Your blood will stain the earth! - Mello

/

Just like in the story of Cain and Abel? - Near

/

You did not just go there. - Mello

/

I did!

Also, you should quit your search for me. It's about time for bed - Near

/

You have no authority over me! - Mello

/

He's still right. It's almost eleven and we have school tomorrow. You know what it's like in class when you don't get enough rest. Come back to our room at least - Matt

/

Wow - Trista

/

Where could they be hiding anyway? - Otti

_That night, Near, Linda and Coe slept in the closest of the empty room, which they had been hiding in since they had came back inside after escaping out the window. For the hours they were in there, they had resist the urge to laugh every time Mello stormed out of the room. They fell asleep, Coe slumped against the wall and Linda and Near using him as a pillow, with smirks on their faces._

* * *

**If I was able to draw well enough, I'd totally draw that scene in the italics. I guess I'll put that on my list of things to draw when I'm good enough. Unless of course someone else wants to draw it for me...**

**Nah, that would never happen.**


	3. Classes, Glasses and Whovians

**This is shorter, but let's say it's because of what happens at the end. Yes that's the exact reason.**

**Humor is limited.**

* * *

We were in the closet, if any one was curious.

We're not there anymore though. We're far away from you all. We're also not going to class - Near

/

You people are clearly insane. Can I join? - Zaria

/

Of course. The more the merrier - Otti

/

You're letting **ZARIA** join? No way on this Earth will I allow it.

I'd say much more but I have to get to class - Matt

/

Oh, I had almost forgotten how much Matt hated Zaria.

What's the reason for that again? - Trista

/

No clue- Mello

/

Neither do I. Probably involved a video game though.

Also, here's some food for thought. Near mentioned that he had myopia, and after I double checked that what I thought was true, I'd like to remind you genii that myopia is also called **Near**sightedness.

Now off to class - Otti

/

That class was horrible. I did NOT need to know what I learned there.I was in a very bad mood, then I saw what Otti had written. That is made of funny. - Trista

/

I agree, with both of what you said Trista - Zaria

/

Oh…I bet Near didn't know that when he picked out the name! - Matt

/

Actually he did.

He knew before he started using the name. It was actually one of the reasons he started using it. That and he was 'always near, even when I didn't want him to be'

Well, our four minute break is over. I better get to my next class - Mello

/

'always near, even when I didn't want him to be'

A whole childhood in a nutshell, eh Mello?

It may be a comfort to you that I walked into a wall just recently. Maybe I should take younger you's advice and get new glasses, even though I hate them. That or contacts. I've never tried contacts.

Also, do you still want to EXTERMINATE me? - Near

/

Lol, I get it! - Zaria

/

I don't know how long you've been watching it, but welcome fellow fan! - Otti

/

Fantastic!

Snicker - Trista

/

I don't get it

And yes Near, I still want you dead- Mello

/

You are an enemy of the Daleks! You must be destroyed! - Everyone (Written by Near)

/

Oh, so this is why everybody attacked me during class, even Near, Coe and Linda. Apparently I am an enemy of the 'Daleks', whatever they are. Still don't understand why.

Well, at least I escaped with my life and everyone got in trouble! - Mello

_After everyone explained to Roger why they had attacked Mello, Roger was silent for a few moments. When he spoke, it was to tell them:_

_"He doesn't even know about Doctor Who? It could be forgiven if he knew about it but didn't like it, but this deserves punishment. You have my permission to do whatever you want to him, short of anything too drastic. And don't tell him about it, as it will make it funner."_

_Coe was reportedly very happy with this 'punishment'_


	4. Ships Go Sailing (And Are Torpedoed)

_Coe still refused to go back to his room, even after 'making peace' with 'Alternative's ghost'. Linda said that Coe was probably just lonely, since his roommate had been adopted out recently. Near knew this was true, a didn't complain that much._

_"Near do you think Mello still wants your head on a silver platter?"_

_Near shook his head, smiling._

_"No, while he will never admit it, Mello will almost always follow 'Mother's Rules to a certain point, and will never go against rule number one. Mother scares us both, even though she's long dead. One would have thought that we'd have gotten over our fear, but we haven't!"_

_"That bad?"_

_"...yes"_

I'm making two things official right now.

One, I am joining your little club

Two, By order of Roger, Mello is to leave Near and Coe alone. - Linda

/

In the case that Mello does not understand, since he is mere second, that means that Mello is not allowed to kill me, and Mello is not allowed to tease Coe anymore - Near

/

Does anyone else here think that Near is purposely trying to agitate Mello? - Zaria

/

Yes. - Otti

/

It's obvious.

Also, I hate to say this, but everyone, don't skip next period no matter how much you want to. As much as I hate to admit it, that stuff is important. Linda, Near and Coe, I trust you caught up on what you missed? - Trista

/

We did, and afterwards Near refused to sleep in the same bed as Linda as he normally does. He decided that the floor was a better choice. But I can't really blame him after what we saw - Coe

/

That class will be hell. Mello's decided that he's going stay in our room until next period to avoid it, so it will be awhile before he sees Near's comment. We'll all know when he does read it, that's for sure.

Also, Near and Linda normally share a bed? Somehow that isn't so surprizing. If it had been while we were under the illusion that he was an emotionless asshole, maybe I would be more surprised - Matt

/

He may not be emotionless, but I think he's still an asshole - Zaria

/

As much I hate to say it, I agree with you Zaria - Matt

/

Why do you hate me so much Matt? - Zaria

/

And he avoids the question by going to class! Such a gentleman, he is - Otti

/

I have my next few of my classes with him. I'll ask him during one of them! - Zaria

/

That awkward, but still funny, moment when a girl gets really close to boy, and with a lazy smirk asks him why he hates her so much. During Sex Ed class - Near

/

That happened and I missed it? Damn. But Zaria and Matt? Never happening anywhere other than in Zaria's wildest of dreams.

Nate, just so you know why I jumped you in the hall, I reviewed Mother's Rules. It never said anything about causing purposeful major embarrassment to the other brother. Hopefully you're feeling some sense of shame. - Mello

/

I quite like it actually, but I prefer my pajamas - Near

/

It really goes well with your eyes - Mello

/

Why thank you Mihael! You're looking pretty good right now as well. - Near

/

Really? I never thought I'd look good in red. - Mello

/

Well you do! - Near

/

Thank you - Mello

/

Mello and Near just had a civil conversation. Mello even said thank you. Wow. Is there an extra full moon this month? - Trista

/

I'm eager to see what Mello's dressed Near in - Matt

/

Agreed.

I know they're brothers and all, but did it feel like to anyone else that they were flirting with each other?

Also, from now on, to avoid the confusion I'm feeling at later dates, if you're using sarcasm, make note of it in the corner of your note. - Otti

/

That….wow.

I'm now going to have trouble focusing in class - Linda (But probably speaking for everyone)

_When Near arrived in class wearing a frilly black dress, his hair tied back with a matching bow, no one said a word, but it was thought that Near gained a few more admirers among the children._

_Later that day Near convinced the girl that Mello had gotten the dress from to let him keep it_


	5. The Ship Tease With No Meaning Continues

**I keep forgetting to say this:**

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! They really mean a lot to me.**

**This is a continuation of the previous notes, as I realized that it was kind of cut short. I'm going to try to have full days of notes after this, even though them being in class on weekdays makes it harder. From now on, all line breaks within the story signify a significant time skip.**

* * *

Is it bad that I think Near looks really nice in that dress? - Coe

/

If it is, you're not the only one who thinks he looks good. - Otti

/

I never really noticed it until now, but Near looks just as much like a girl as Mello does. It must run in the family. - Matt

/

Matt! Don't ever say that I am in any way feminine. Near is free for mocking though. - Mello

/

At least I admit to myself that I look like a girl.

I also sound like one, and that's one thing you have above me. Not that I really care - Near

/

Can't a guy have nice hair?! - Mello

/

No - Zaria

/

I prefer boys with long hair, so it's totally fine that he has nice hair - Linda

/

I agree with Linda - Trista

* * *

Lunch Break!

* * *

Thanks girls! Nice to know someone likes my hair the way it is, since it's staying no matter what

Zaria, screw you- Mello

/

No, you will not. I'm leaving that pleasure for Matt - Zaria

/

DO NOT WANT - Matt

/

I was kidding Matt. If only you had let me tell you that before you locked yourself in a wardrobe - Zaria

/

A piece of printer paper is taped to the wall. Written on it is the words **"Should we or should we not let Matt out of the wardrobe before it's time for class again? Write you name down belowe your preferred answer."**

**We shouldn't**

Zaria

Mello

Otti

Trista

Near

**We should**

Linda

Coe

/

Ha! And Matt stays in the wardrobe - Mello

/

I thought you were his best friend Mello... - Coe

/

He is my best friend, yet I still find it funny that he locked himself in a wardrobe just to get away from a girl

I wonder if he found Narnia in there. - Mello

/

If he did let's keep him in there for a long time. Maybe when he comes out he'll have grown up a little. Mentally of course - Near

/

Matt's already third around here! - Mello

/

I don't think that's what he meant Mello.

And I really think we should get him out of there. He will need to eat. - Linda

/

I almost forgot that we were supposed to be eating right now - Otti

/

If Otti and I aren't back before classes start, it means that we're still out for lunch - Trista

/

If what I heard was correct, Trista just asked Otti out on a date - Near

/

Someone tell me what happened to the Wammy's House's motto "A place for genius orphans to live together like brothers and sisters"? - Coe

/

As the youngest in the group, you may not understand that "Like brothers and sisters" goes away a lot when children get older. Don't worry, it will pass. We're all just hyped up from our first class. If you were older, you would be acting in a similar way - Zaria

/

Oh - Coe

/

I don't get why Coe's allowed to learn it at the same time as we do. He may be smarter than he normally acts, and can take the classes that we 12-14 year olds take with ease, but that should be one class that he shouldn't have to take until he's older. He's only ten after all. - Near

/

To change the topic back to something that bothers me more, Matt's started calling out for help - Linda

/

I'll give him some food, will that make you happy? - Mello

/

No.

I'm going to get him out - Linda

/

Mello should have used a period instead of a comma - Near

/

When the call me an evading criminal, 'cause I'm running away from the grammar police - Mello

/

Apparently I'm not the only one running. Near wouldn't even stop running to tell me why he was. Does anyone know what's going on? - Mello

/

If you really want to know, he's currently hunched over a toilet bowl, puking his guts out. There must of been something funny in the food he ate. - Zaria

/

What did he eat? - Mello

/

Linda's cooking from Home Ec. - Zaria

/

To everyone who read that, it's really not that funny! - Linda

/

Mello sure thinks is.

Also, thanks for nothing everyone! Though now that I really think about it, maybe you guys should have left me in their, since I wouldn't have to go to class than. - Matt

/

Since Near is currently not here to call you out on it…you should have used 'There' - Zaria

/

Somebody lock me back up in that cupboard - Matt

/

It was a wardrobe Matt. - Mello

/

Whatever. I'm going to class - Matt

* * *

It was not a date! - Trista and Otti

* * *

What did you put in that food of yours Linda? Near is still in the nurse's office - Matt

/

I was sure that I followed the recipe correctly…

But Near's pretty much fine now. He's just feeling weak.

He's also playing checkers with the nurse - Linda

/

Oh it's almost a shame that he's not dying. I'd be able to go back to denying that he's my brother.

I could also become L then. - Mello

/

_Linda walked in just as Mello posted his note. She read it, Mello waiting to see her reaction. She looked up at him and smiled._

_"I don't think you can ever deny the fact that you and Near are related again."_

_"I can try"_

_She laughs, her mouth then twisting into a smirk. Mello crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. Linda just shakes her head, and heads for the door. She turned around at last minute, and her smirk grew._

_"You know, I think I'd rather you become L over Near."_

_Mello cocked an eyebrow._

_"Really? You think I'm better than him?"_

_"No. Near is still better than you. I just don't want him to become L."_

_Linda joined Near in the nurse's office._

/

I have no regrets - Mello

/

*Found on the door to The Empty Room not long afterwards

_**BY ORDER OF ROGER, THIS ROOM HAS BEEN LOCKED. NO ONE SHALL BE ALLOWED TO USE THIS ROOM FOR THE TIME BEING.**_

* * *

**Question - How in character is Mello? Matt and Linda really don't have canon personalities, Near is intentionally OOC and the rest of the characters are OCs, so Mello is the only one that I can really apply to the OOC question. .**


	6. Breaking In The New Room

**Thanks for everything!**

**I'm just going to go ahead and assume that Mello is in character. Near on the other hand, just stepped even farther away from his canon self.**

**Some minor spoilers for the novel 'Another Note'**

**Also, no more intended ship tease...maybe.**

* * *

_Roger really had screwed things up. The first poster was now sure of the fact that Roger wanted to keep the secret of the room to himself and that only made him want to solve it more, and not just because he was a detective at heart. It had been a mystery that had honesty troubled him all the time he had lived at the House._

_They needed a new room to talk in, and if they had grown as dependant on it in the few days that they used it as it seemed to him, the 9th to 11th must had been hell to go through. He knew of the perfect room to put them in, though he wasn't sure how well the ten year old boy of the group would react, since it was his old room that he was leaving his newest note in. After placing the new note high up, so there would be room for more notes, he turned to his young companion._

_"C, make sure every one of the kids knows that this is the new room for posting, okay?" He said, bending down. The four year old girl nodded, a small, tired smile on her face. He regretted having to wake her up, but she was his only way of communicating with the other members of The Children of the Empty Room, without having to reveal who he was. "Just don't make it obvious that you're helping me with this." She nodded again, and he picked her up. Leaving behind the room, he carried her back to bed._

Dear Children of the Empty Room,

Roger appears to have caught on to our small efforts. We must focus more on the room.

Sorry that I wasn't able to establish a new room sooner. - Anonymous

P.S. - See, I signed a name this time. Just not my real/Wammy's name. That had better be good enough.

/

Oh thank you Anonymous! These past few days have been torture. I still can't believe that after only a couple days I had grown to like it so much - Zaria

/

It really is a convenient way of communicating. I admittedly missed talking with Mello - Near

/

I missed the dress more - Mello

/

I kept it - Near

/

Really?

Alternative would be proud - Mello

/

Of me? I really doubt that A, who believed me to be more evil than B, would be proud of me - Near

/

B wasn't evil and I doubt he is now. - Mello

/

Well, he sure had me fooled.

Also, stop glaring at me like that. You've already slapped me. - Near

/

I'll stop glaring when you stop smirking - Mello

/

I'll stop smirking when you stop falling into my traps - Near

/

Asshole

B wasn't evil. I know evil and it is you. - Mello

/

Just because I pushed Mother down the stairs once does not make me evil.

How about you ask L about B's fate? Surely he will know.

/

Okay I will then! - Mello

/

To everyone who read the messages, yes, I did push my mother down the stairs. It wasn't an accident. - Near

/

It's says something about how much this sticky note chatting was missed when Mello and Near had a whole (though very disturbing) conversation with either obviously never leaving the room. But who can blame them? I missed this so much

And Near? Wow. - Trista

/

Alright! The Children of the Empty Room are back in business!

I'm glad that we'll get to do this again, but why did Anonymous have to make my old room our new place?

And am I the only one that's wondering just who this anonymous poster is? - Coe

/

It actually makes sense to use this room. Technically it's an empty room.

I'm wondering about the identity of this first poster myself now thanks to Coe. The handwriting looks somewhat familiar, but I can't remember where I could have seen it - Near

/

There's another mystery that we need to solve. But I think that we should focus on the room first. - Trista

/

Am I the only one who really cares that Near said that he pushed his mother down the stairs? I know it's Near and all, but can anyone actually imagine him doing such thing? - Trista

/

Near could never do that! Sure he's a bit mean at times, but he's quite the nice person - Coe

/

He's nice to people he likes Coe, like you and Linda. Other people...not so much.

And according what Mello told me a couple days ago, Near's been like that since he was a very young. He was...hard to deal with when he was a child - Matt

/

Is there anything else that Mello's told you about Near? All that small talk got me interested - Zaria

/

No, but I can ask - Matt

/

Oh the stories he'll tell you. Just make sure to word your questions in a way that you won't make him mad.

Also, if anyone's wondering why Linda's stalking the building, clearly mad at someone, I swear I had nothing to do with it. - Near

/

What did Near do this time? - Trista

/

Nothing, but he knows after 'the incident' that people will start to suspect him if I'm mad.

No, it's Axel that I'm angry at. He burned one of my drawings - Linda

/

Give him what he deserves! No one should ever get away with destroying your drawings. Nor get away with angering a lady - Zaria

/

Someone really needs to take away that lighter of his - Trista

/

I've been wanting that lighter back. I'll see if I can get it from him. But I can't be too rough with a fellow gamer.

He really shouldn't be burning Linda's drawings though, since any one of them could be the one that makes her rich and famous. And she's going to need the money if she wants to keep Near. - Matt

/

Your lighter? Well, I have smelt smoke on you recently…but thank you.

Though I don't like what you're implying about me and Near. - Linda

/

From Matt's comment I got that he thinks of Near as your pet. Nice one Mattie - Zaria

/

Don't call me Mattie Zaria - Matt

/

Should I even bother trying to correct people's grammar anymore? It just gets me nowhere…

Matt, there should have been a comma between 'Mattie' and 'Zaria'

Also, I guess I could be called Linda's pet. After all, she picked me up off the street (found me in the halls) after I was abandoned because I wasn't wanted any longer (kicked out by Mello after I became first at Wammy's House) and she cares for me (puts up with me and calls herself my friend) - Near

/

Don't forget that she lets you sleep in her bed.

How did that start anyway? - Zaria

/

I was eight, she was ten. It didn't really matter at that age - Near

/

Must get awkward now. - Zaria

/

I just got back from visiting L. I hate to say this, but Near was right. B turned evil. Very evil. - Mello

/

Proving yet again that I am above you Mello - Near

/

No, it does not, actually.

I asked L how you possibly could have known what happened, and apparently….

You've been sending letters to each other ever since he moved to L.A. , so of course you'd know a lot about what happened. - Mello

/

I'll give that a bit to sink in… -Near

/

Everyone! Near has a pen pal in an known serial killer! - Mello

/

And this should be surprising why?

Hey, anybody feel like living a life and going out for dinner? Don't bother replying, just be by the front door within fifteen minutes - Otti

* * *

Another day wasted. I missed this.- Trista

/

As did I, mostly because the one sided glaring matches between Mello and Near will lessen, since they have a way of communicating again. Also, I think I drank too much wine. I can barely write. - Matt

/

How about we actually do something tomorrow like we did when we didn't have the notes? And I hold no pity for those who drank while we were at that restaurant. That was a bribe that should never have been used - Otti

/

You're funny Otti! We'll never stop this. Never ever.

Good night everyone! - Coe

* * *

**That ending….don't ask. Hopefully this was some what funny at times.**

**I have a poll up on my profile relating to this story I'd love if at least one person votes on it.**


	7. Intermission Oneshot: A's Suicide Note

**This chapter is not a 'Post-it Note' chapter, but an actual story chapter, focusing on Coe and another OC I'm thinking of adding to the main line-up. It's not really not at all funny, but I found myself lost when I tried to write the notes.**

**I hope none of you readers mind too much.**

**Thanks for the reviews and such! If people didn't seem to like it so much, I would have quit this ages ago.**

**I have a link to a picture of Coe up on my profile, and I'd like if you readers checked it out. I plan to draw up the other kids as well eventually.**

* * *

November 12th (2:04 a.m.), 2006

Coe grinned, holding his new camera in front of his view. He had been right when he suspected that he would be very glad to have a camera, since the scene in front of him was too nice to just be left to fade from his mind and never be seen by others. He wouldn't have even seen it himself if it wasn't for the fact that he was unable to sleep, and no longer felt the need to just lie in bed, looking at the wall for hours on end.

Linda was sprawled on top of the blankets of her bed, a piece of tissue holding back a nose bleed she was having,caused by her nose being broken days before by Mello, before she had passed out cold after the long night. Near had fallen asleep, not at the end like he normally did when he actually slept, right beside her. He was curled up like a cat, and even making the occasional soft mew.

Coe took the picture, glad it didn't make a sound, and that the lamp they kept on was bright enough that he didn't need the flash. It would have been bad if he had woken them up, because Linda was unpleasant to be around until she had a shower. Near didn't sleep very often, and he remembered many times before hand making the mistake of talking to him before he had his morning coffee, and most of those times were from before Near's emotions kicked back in.

Once he was sure that the picture he had taken looked good, he put it back in its case and slipped it back into the box under his bed (Technically Near's bed, but it had been left untouched for years before Coe started rooming with them). He wasn't very tired, but he really didn't know what to do with his time until he could fall asleep, and he didn't want to just stare at the wall again.

The universe finally took pity on the poor boy after everything it put him through.

Coe picked up on the steps outside the door as soon as they became noticeable to the average human ear. Curious, he took light steps towards the door, and opened it in time to see Axel, the resident pyromaniac, looking back at him with a clear 'oh crap' look on his face. There was an awkward silence between the two, and all the two did was blink. Finally Coe broke the silence, when he saw the spray paint can that the redhead had tried to obscure.

"What are you doing?" Coe asked in a hush, his eyes narrowing. Anything that included spray paint and any of the kids at Wammy's House was bad news. Even if they hadn't been Wammy's Kids, he still wouldn't have been happy with Axel, as he knew what the boy was like, even though he didn't know him personally. And he had never liked vandalism, which was what this would lead to if he let Axel leave the hall with the can of spray paint.

"Aren't you the kid who used to be in the bedroom…." Axel started with a smirk, but Coe cut him off, believing he already knew the answer. Axel was confused at first with his act, but shook his head before continuing. "Sure, Alternative killed himself in your bedroom, but that wasn't what I was meaning to say. You know those math equations that are carved on your door?"

"Yeah, but…" Coe hadn't really thought about them in a while. When he first arrived, he spent a bit of time solving them, as they hadn't been that complex, but they had held no value to him afterwards. He couldn't see why they would be brought up in such a weird context.

"Well, one of my buddies solved them out of boredom, and happened to notice that none of the answers went above twenty-six." Coe blinked a few times. He hadn't realized that at all. Axel continued, "After he relearned his ABCs, he found that the equations were a message, left by A. Apparently our dear mad mathematician did leave a suicide note. Do you want to know what it said?" From the moment Axel said it was a suicide note, Coe's gathering interest had vanished, and he very wished not to know what it said. He voiced this thought clearly, forgetting that there were people sleeping.

"Hush down kid, you'll like this. Or maybe you won't. I don't know you very well." Axel bit at the end of a lighter Coe hadn't seen him take out. His next words were slightly muffled at times, but clear enough that Coe understood. "The message reads: Fuck you and damn you all to the deepest reaches of Hell. By the time anyone reads this, I will be long dead. To who ever translates this, I want you to give Roger, Mr Wammy and L all kicks to the balls for me if they are still alive. For reference L is a creepy youngish man with black eyes and even blacker bags under them and very messy black hair. He's always eating something overly sweet, and truly I find it disgusting. If B is reading this or you know B make sure it is known that the special knife is in Roger's office, and his precious manga is hidden under a loose floorboard." Axel took a few breaths, having barely breathed at all, as Coe thought this over.

"Oh, so that's why Wolfie kicked Roger…" That was all Coe could say in reply.

"Yup. That and he always wanted to do that." Axel put away the lighter, and flipped some of his hair to the side. He then held up the spray can. "So I just found out from Matt that Mello doesn't know about Doctor Who. Not even the classic series! I'm going spray a little 'message' on his door. Want to help?" In any other situation, Coe would have grabbed the spray can from the teens hand and told him off and make sure he went back to bed. But at 'Mello' and 'Doctor Who', he had grabbed the can and was already down the hall before Axel could even blink.

"Well, he sure is eager."

* * *

**Stupid, so stupid. Next chapter should make up for this. If all goes according to plan, Near haters should enjoy the next set of notes.**

**Though not much in personality, how many of you know where I got Axel's name and basic description from?**


	8. Who?

**Sorry for the long wait! This chapter was hard to write for some reason.**

**Also, this story has officially reached over 1000 views! Thank you all!**

**There will be some planned attempts at 'Near bashing' in the next few sets of notes after this, as I fear if I don't start putting him down, he'll get a major superiority complex and will join Light when Kira-boy picks up the Death Note. (Actually...I'll dedicate a chapter to who ever writes a story where Near joins Light and I'll review every chapter of it.)**

* * *

_Mello was not in a good mood. He had a slight hangover from all the wine he had the night before, and Matt was complaining about his even bigger one. Mello knew that they'd be better once they got water into their systems, and thanked god that neither felt the need to throw up. It would have been embarrassing for Mello at least if he got sick on just wine, since he had been drinking more hardcore drinks for years, though in smaller quantities. But this wasn't why he was not in a good mood._

_Near was standing in the doorway, his normally wavy hair falling in wet curls over his dark grey-blue eyes. His smirk almost took up up his entire face, and Matt knew this could only lead to trouble, and hid under his bed for safety. Mello would have rolled his eyes at Matt's action, but he was too busy focusing on Near to notice._

_"What do you want brat?"_

_"Well, Mello-nee, I was passing by after my shower, when I saw that something with a very bad pun had been spray painted on the wall beside your door."_

_Mello was too distracted by this information to notice Near's stealth insult. He pushed Near aside, causing him to fall into the room with a yelp, and looked at what had been done._

To who ever spray painted 'Mello, you're a Dalick' outside my room, start running - Mello

/

I trust that you understand most of what was written? I sure do :) - Matt

/

Oh my - Trista

/

Okay, now that's just funny. Shame Mello doesn't get the full joke - Otti

/

Even I have to appreciate the joke. But Near was right when he said it was a bad pun.

But since it's an obvious reference, we could definitely say that everyone but Mello himself is a suspect. But two who definitely shouldn't be put under suspicion are Near and Coe, since Near would come up with something even better

/

Ran out of room on the first note.

Anyway, it couldn't be Coe because he is not the kind of person to do such a thing. If you have doubts, try to imagine him doing it. - Linda

/

Sorry Near, but you're no longer the top genius at Wammy's House. Whoever did that is now.

And you're right Linda. I really can't see Coe doing anything like that. - Zaria

/

Just because they thought up a bad, but funny pun, it doesn't make them smarter than me.

Not that I'm flaunting that fact. That's Mello's job. - Near

/

How about you starting running as well Near? You're pretty close to becoming road kill. Driving lessons start at age fourteen and I only have about a month left to go till then.

And I really wish someone would tell me what you guys are always talking about. You're constantly bombarding me with things I never get and it annoys the hell out of me. - Mello

/

B probably wouldn't be too happy if you killed his favourite Wammy's Kid. He could get out of prison easily...he just chooses not to.

And you'll never know Mello! - Near

/

I keep telling him to do a Google search, but he's a stubborn one. - Matt

/

So...I finally decided that I was brave enough to continue onto Ten. I'm still in post-Nine depression after all this time. He was cool. - Coe

/

Yeah he was. He and Rose were great together. I'm not sure what Rose and Ten together could be like, and part of me hasn't wanted to find out. - Otti

/

I agree with you Otti.

So has anyone actually continued onto Ten? - Trista

/

I haven't. I only just finished Nine's last episode. I've been meaning to continue, but I've been a bit busy.

Ten looks pretty cute though. - Zaria

/

I would have, but unlike everyone else, I'm in post-Lynda depression, not post-Nine depression.

I liked Lynda quite a lot- Near

/

Are you sure it's not misplaced affections for Linda with an 'I'? - Zaria

/

'Linda with an I' was dead before the last episode started, so I do not understand what you could mean by that. - Near

/

As an afterthought…

Are you referring to our Linda? If you are I can say that there is nothing going on between us and never will there be - Near

/

So you're her sassy gay friend, then? - Zaria

/

I never said I was homosexual.

Is it not possible for a straight male to have close female friends? - Near

/

It's quite possible, but you're just way too attached to her for it to be a normal friendship. I personally think that you're 'head over heals' in love with her - Zaria

/

I like Linda as much as you like Matt - Near

/

And unfortunately, that could mean anything. - Matt

/

Okay Zaria. Let it go. It doesn't matter whether Near likes me or not. I see him as a little brother and he knows that.

Also, everyone but Mello to my room within fifteen minutes. I snagged a TV and I have 'the show' on my computer. We're going on a marathon, school tomorrow be damned - Linda

* * *

_Mello stared at the notes written in confusion, and this confusion annoyed him to no ends. He hated not knowing things, but he didn't want to 'cheat' and see if he could find the answer online. This would be his mystery to solve, though it would be nothing compared to the cases he would solve under the title of L._

_And he sure hoped he would figure it out soon._

* * *

In a moment of insanity, I made an 'Ask Blog' for this story on Tumblr. Wait don't go yet! It will have information that could come into play later.

**I'm writing it as if this story is being posted by Coe some time in the future, and all the characters have access to the blog so they can answer questions. All characters that have appeared (Both Canon and Original (even Axel)) or have been mentioned (characters such as Wolfie, for example) can answer questions. The link is on my profile. Anonymous questions are possible to be done. Please check it out if you really like this story.**

**Also, as a test to see whether or not anyone actually reads the Author's Notes...Coe now has a crush on Axel, and they'll get together in the future!**


End file.
